Rose & Ten: The First Time
by Tara Jordan
Summary: Author's Note: This is a one-shot story about Rose and the Tenth Doctor. It's just a little scene that played in my head for a bit before I decided to write it down. This story is rated M for a reason. I hope you enjoy it.


Rose crept silently into his bedroom. The Doctor lay sprawled on his stomach across the mattress, fast asleep.

For long moments, she simply stared down at him. He was undressed except for his cotton boxer-briefs. One arm was outstretched, and the other curled beneath the pillow supporting his head. His legs were stretched out in a long, lanky "V".

Rose smiled. She was unable to resist the urge to stroke his rumpled hair. She gently smoothed a particularly unruly lock. It was soft and silky, inviting her to run her fingers through the strands above his ear as well.

The Doctor stirred very slightly. Thwarting the revolution on Synan-7 had thoroughly exhausted him. He wasn't at his usual level of energy and awareness. He had been asleep for many hours now, which wasn't at all like him. Normally he only required a few hours of sleep at a time.

Very carefully, Rose stretched out beside him on the bed, lying on her side. She thought of how close she had come to losing him. One of many times, she supposed. Regeneration or no, she could not stand the idea of him in pain or possibly dying. He had once mentioned something about limitations on the times he could regenerate. She had no desire to find out first-hand about it.

She reached out again and lightly stroked her fingertips along his back and across his shoulders. He sighed deeply but didn't move. She trailed her fingers downward to the small of his back and moved her fingertips in light circles there.

"That tickles," he said in a low voice thick with sleep.

Rose had to control her emotions lest she burst into tears of relief. She smiled and moved her fingers back up to stroke his shoulders again. "Welcome back," she said softly.

He hadn't moved, which seemed an invitation to her to continue her caresses. She was happy to oblige, and slid her fingertips lightly along his left side. He didn't respond, but just let out a soft "mmm" instead.

"Are you feeling all right? Can I get you anything?" she asked. She moved her hand back to his hair and stroked it affectionately again. It was so thick she couldn't resist ruffling it between her fingers.

"I'm always all right."

Rose leaned close to him and pressed herself against him in a warm hug. She kissed his shoulder and nuzzled against him. "Not always," she whispered, and squeezed her arm tightly around him. "But I'm glad you are now."

He rolled over then, and she left her arm where it was as he did. He lay on his back looking up at her. Her arm draped comfortably across his stomach. He smiled. "I just needed a bit of sleep."

"A bit? You've been asleep for an entire day," she told him.

"That long?"

Rose nodded and rested her hand against his cheek. She caressed his full lower lip with her thumb. His brown eyes widened very slightly. This was new, her affectionate attentions. At first he assumed they were merely the result of worry. But now he could see it was more than that. Or was he just hoping it was more than that?

Without thinking, he kissed her thumb as it passed over his lips again. Rose froze. Her thumb rested very lightly against his mouth. For several moments, neither of them moved. Then he kissed her thumb again.

She moved her hand away and very slowly leaned down to kiss him. Just before their lips met, she stopped and looked into his eyes. They had turned the color of a dark brandy in the light of the room. Or was it from passion? She waited a beat, then another. Waited to see if he would stop her.

He lifted his head slightly and closed the distance between them. His mouth met hers in the softest of kisses.

Yet it didn't feel at all soft. Rose thought someone had just electrocuted her. Every nerve ending fired at once. She pressed into his mouth, pushing him back to the pillow. She savored the softness of his lips, played her own across his lightly, then firmly, then softly again. Mesmerizing, she thought.

Her breath caught when she felt him urge her mouth open. His tongue eased into her mouth, teasingly, gently. Not just clumsily ramming it in as many young men had done in her past, but coaxing expertly. Their tongues played together for long moments. She buried her fingers in his hair and sighed deeply. How many nights had she dreamed of this?

Suddenly he withdrew. He gave her a soft, moist kiss on her lips and gently pushed her away a bit. Her blonde hair fell in soft strands around her face as she looked down at him, and he studied her for several moments. "We really shouldn't," he whispered.

Rose kissed his nose. "Why shouldn't we?" she asked him in a voice equally soft.

He sighed. It was full of passion and regret and longing. She knew he wanted her. She didn't doubt that. But she knew she couldn't ask him to do something that went against his beliefs. "I just…can't."

She waited a few beats. "Can't…physically?"

He gave her a half-smile. "Physically I could. Well," he said, looking away, "at least I think I still could." He looked back into her eyes again but didn't say more.

"Show me then."

"I'm a Time Lord. You're human."

"Really? I'd no idea!" she answered in mock surprise.

He chuckled softly. "I just mean…it's…complicated."

Rose pressed her finger to his lips. "Is it physically possible?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Then show me how Time Lords do it."

He chuckled again. She replaced her finger with her lips. When she pulled away again, he said, "It's a bit different."

Grinning down at him, she replied, "I don't doubt that."

"But it's not…what you might think. It's not…what you're used to. What if it's..."

Her finger was back on his lips again. "Shh." She moved her fingers into his hair again, stroking it. Her hand trailed to his neck and caressed him there for several moments. He sighed again and closed his eyes. "It's you, Doctor. No matter what, or how, it will be exactly as I want it to be, because I'll be with you."

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. His Rose, always saying just the right thing. All his doubts disappeared. He only wanted to taste her, to feel her body warm against his. Quickly he removed her shirt and slid his fingers beneath the waistband of her jeans. His deft fingers unfastened the button and slid the zipper down. He impatiently pushed the material down her hips and legs, dragging it out of his way.

The Doctor lifted himself up and pressed Rose onto her back beneath him. He kissed her again and heard her give the softest whimper of pleasure against his tongue. He took his time, circling her tongue with his, stroking against it languidly until she was pressing up against him in a silent request for more.

Rose reached out to remove his boxers. She tugged against the soft cotton until it was far enough down his thighs that he could kick them the rest of the way off. The Doctor pulled against Rose's lacy silk underwear but his impatient fingers ripped it off rather than sliding it off. Rose giggled. He unclasped her bra and drew it from her. With a grin, he tossed it over his shoulder. "That's better," he said softly.

The Doctor stared at her bare breasts. Rose blushed hotly at his steamy gaze. He very lightly touched his fingertip to her left nipple and watched it pucker in response. He did the same with her right nipple. He pinched it lightly. Rose moaned. He leaned down to lave the sensitive buds with his tongue. It was a slow torment, and after a few minutes, Rose was aching.

"Doctor…" she panted. He very gently drew her left nipple between his teeth.

Suddenly heat suffused her. It happened slowly at first, starting at her head and sweeping down toward her toes. It was not the heat of passion, either, but a physical warmth bordering on uneasy heat. It was nearly a burn. "Doctor?" she asked, giving him a questioning look and trying to stay calm.

He caressed her face. "My biological response to arousal," he explained softly. "My saliva contains enzymes that cause you to flush that way. They transfer through skin contact."

Rose nodded. The heat had eased slightly now, and she calmed a bit. He kissed her nipples for several more moments, and then he added: "But you will become increasingly aroused until…"

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Until what?"

He blushed crimson, and she couldn't help but grin. Her Doctor, so worldly, so many centuries old, blushing like a schoolboy. "Until…" he began, and cleared his throat. "Until we finish having sex."

She giggled softly. "Well that's fairly normal, isn't it?"

He smiled down at her, but the blush was still there. She caressed his warm cheek trying to reassure him. "I mean," he continued, "with every orgasm you have during our lovemaking, you will become increasingly aroused until…until I reach my orgasm. The only thing that will stop your arousal is my-" he stopped abruptly, trying to find the right phrase.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Already she was feeling incredibly aroused. "Your come?"

He nodded. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly. She wound her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her, wanting his weight against her, wanting him as close as she could have him.

"What happens if you don't come?"

He chuckled. "I can't imagine that will be a problem. But if I don't, you will keep getting more aroused with every orgasm you have. It might drive you to madness."

"Show me," she whispered against his mouth. She spread her legs so his hips fell firmly between them. She felt his erection straining against her moist heat.

The Doctor leaned up and supported himself on his arms, then drew his hips back and positioned his cock at her entrance. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"I've never been more sure," she replied, and thrust her hips up so that his cock slid inside her. He pressed down and slipped his shaft as deeply into her as it could go.

They both moaned at the joining. He stayed still for a few seconds, reveling in how tightly she encased him, loving the feel of her body squeezing around his thick cock. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer.

He began a steady rhythm, stroking in and out of her, slowly at first. He pulled his shaft completely out and then gently filled her again. Rose nipped his neck and murmured words urging him to move faster, and he did. Soon she was bucking wildly in her first climax. He shuddered in pleasure as he felt her convulsing around his shaft. Plunging deep, he stayed still until the most intense of her contractions had eased. His cock was still an iron rod inside her.

She was panting. Suddenly she realized what he had meant. The orgasm should've sated her, should've given her at least a slight feeling of relief. Yet it hadn't. She felt as if she burned, as if she needed more. It was as if he had stopped right before she came, but he hadn't. She had just had a glorious orgasm, yet felt as if she were halfway to another one already. It was intoxicating. "Don't…oh. Don't stop," she gasped. "More."

He obliged, and again resumed his thrusting pace. He steadily drew her up to the precipice once more. Her fingernails raked his back, and she bit down hard on his neck as the orgasm shook her. She trembled from head to toe, shattered into infinite tiny pieces. Yet it was not enough. Never enough. Her Doctor, her lover, and she wanted more. Need consumed her.

She groaned in wild abandon at the sensation. "More," she panted. "Oh, God, this is…it's…I can't stand it, I need more. Don't stop, it feels too good."

The Doctor kissed her hard then, his tongue delving deep. His cock remained hard and buried deep within her as his tongue swept over hers. Their tongues circled and mated and she writhed. Her skin glistened with sweat and she trembled with desire.

When he withdrew his cock, she gasped. "No…" she moaned.

He moved to his knees and urged her onto her hands and knees in front of him. He took her hips gently in his hands and pressed the tip of his cock against her wetness. "I want you to come again for me," he whispered.

Rose shivered at the lust in his voice. So new, so unexpected. She quivered with passion, the level of her desire at such a height as she had never known. "And I want you inside me," she told him in a breathless voice, blushing at her own brazenness.

His cock pushed inside her and she moaned loudly in response. It was exactly the right fit. It stretched her, kissed her deep in her secret places. The heat of it touched her where she ached to be touched. He seemed to find the most sensitive spots so easily, so thoroughly. The shape of his shaft was thick and textured, the silky hardness with its mushroom head finding all the most pleasurable nerves inside her, masterfully stroking and coaxing her to a fevered pitch. She couldn't keep still, couldn't stay quiet. She mewed and moaned and finally growled as he plunged his cock into her. He was piston-quick now, thrusting mercilessly, drawing her to yet another shattering climax.

Rose's world splintered apart, her vision went black for a second, before she came back to the present. She screamed in pleasure, begging The Doctor to give her more.

He slammed against her, burying himself impossibly deep, and gave a guttural cry of release. Rose felt his cock pulsing inside her. Her body squeezed his shaft in response, milking it. She felt him ejaculate deep within her. It was hot. A pleasant heat. Not like human males. She could feel the heat of his come. She could feel him emptying inside her, feel it filling her. There was a tingling, and immediately another climax was building. The Doctor kept his cock buried deep inside her, not moving; but Rose gasped and writhed against it, unable to catch her breath yet unable to stay still. The feeling was nearly unbearable. This keen lust caused her such an ache in her chest she feared she might have a heart attack. She cried out as her final orgasm shook her. The Doctor's hands stroked her back and hips lovingly as she shivered beneath him. Immediately her desperate cravings eased, and her muscles went limp.

She was utterly sated, and collapsed onto the bed.

She woke to the feel of his fingers in her hair. Opening her eyes, she saw he was leaning over her. The worry left his face when she smiled up at him.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hello," he said with a grin.

Instead of saying anything more, Rose leaned up and gave him a long, slow kiss. She pulled him down beside her and snuggled close against him, resting her head on his chest.

"My Doctor," she said softly.

"Yes," he answered, and she felt his arms tighten around her.


End file.
